


night is on ur lips

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex on the Tour Bus, Top Louis, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the lads are sleeping but louis is horny, as usual.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Kudos: 72





	night is on ur lips

**Louis rolled around in his bunk.**

He was horny and sex-deprived, and even though he tried to put it out of his mind and go to sleep; he couldn’t ignore the aching hard-on in his pants.

He looked down from his bunk, and saw the four lads sleeping. Harry, in particular, caught his eye: his mouth was slack open and inviting. Louis swallowed and made up his mind.

He slowly made his way off his bunk and on to Harry’s, leaning over the younger boy’s face before enveloping him in a hard kiss. 

“M-mmph..!?” 

Harry’s eyes shot open and he looked a mixture of dazed and shocked. His eyes rolled back slightly as Louis’ tongue dived deeper into his mouth. The kiss was steamy, and wet and messy. It was so them.

Louis pulled away and looked down at Harry hungrily, panting. 

“L-Louis, what are you doing? It’s like... 3am..!” Harry whispered, his voice hoarse. 

Louis just glared at him, his pupils dilated and eyes dark, diving at Harry’s neck and suckling on it. Harry moaned, then clapped a hand over his mouth, Louis’ mouth trailing lower and lower down the boy’s neck and to his chest.

“Louis..! The lads will see- ngh...” Louis cut him off by pulling down his boxers and taking Harry’s cocklet immediately in his mouth.

”Ah.. ah..! L-Lou—“

Harry’s head was thrown back as Louis bobbed up and down, Harry’s hands tugging on his sheets desperately. 

Louis pulled off and pushed Harry’s long legs up. “These fuckin’ giraffe legs will be the death of me...” he muttered angrily.

Then, he licked a fat stripe from the curly-headed lad’s balls to his hole, causing said boy to emit a loud moan. He squeezed his eyes shut, Louis’ tongue skilfully licking around and in the tight rim of muscle. 

“H? Lou, what’s all the noi- holy fuck, Haz.” 

Harry’s head whipped around to find Niall standing there, bedhead and all, staring at the two of them with darkened eyes. Niall licked his lips and Louis took a glance at him before pulling a packet of lube from his own boxers’ pocket. He poured some on his fingers and some more on his cock.

Inserting two fingers easily into Harry, Niall’s eyes wandered over Harry’s body as the young boy moaned in apparent agony and bliss. 

“A-ah!! Ni, don’t look..! Lou, s-stop— LOU..!” He cried, his back arching up slightly off the bunk.

Louis brushed Harry’s prostate with his fingers, curling them and opening Harry up nicely. Removing his fingers slowly, Louis then lined up with Harry’s hole, and slammed into him.

”LOUIS—!”

”Agh, fuck, Nialler.. s-shut him up, won’t you??” Louis groaned, his eyes rolling back as he tried to move inside Harry.

Niall immediately moved to Harry’s face, shoving his hard cock into his mouth quickly and grabbing the boy’s locks.

Louis began to pick up a pace and rhythm, thrusting in and out of Harry quickly, growing loudly as his hands roamed over the small boy’s back.

Niall wound his fingers up in Harry’s eyes, and absolutely fucked his mouth, pulling Harry up and down on his cock quickly, Harry “glk glk glk”ing away helplessly.

As Louis hit his prostate dead on, Harry moaned loudly around Niall’s cock, causing vibrations to flow through the Irishman’s cock intensely.

”F-fuckin’ shit!! I’m coming, Lou..!” He groaned loudly, Louis nodding and panting as he thrusted into Harry faster.

”M-me too..! Fuck, Harry..!!”

Niall came into Harry’s mouth, tugging on his hair harshly and drawing out a moan from him; as Louis finally came into Harry’s ass.

Harry moaned brokenly as he came, his cock shooting out onto his stomach.

Niall and Louis both pulled out, all three of them panting.

”Well, that was a nice show,”

Someone drawled, causing Niall and Louis to whip around and spotting a blushing Liam and a slowly clapping Zayn.

”Why didn’t you invite us?”


End file.
